Spyro Doomfire
'Spyro Doomfire '(スパイロ・ドゥーム火災 Supairo do~ūmu kasai) is A Mysterious Friendship Creature, the (former) Main Antagonist With a Personality of an Anti-Villainess, later Deuteragonist of the Horrific Comedy YouTube Anime, Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten, The Main Protagonist of its spinoff, The Punkettes, ''And a Supporting Protagonist of its other spinoff, ''The Minu Krab. ''And one of the Six Main Protagonists of ''Miracle Loving Fortune, She is current the Leader of The Punkettes Club, And is Very Mature and Strict about Fighting. Personality Spyro's aura contains her mood, green when content, blue when saddened, red when angry, and black when insane/Ballistic. However, Spyro has a Friendly, Heroic, Shy, Cute, Honest, Wise, Benign, caring, Kind, Selfless, Sexy, Smart, Generous, And Playful side, yet Stoic, Wrathful, Insecure, Serious, and Strict. Spyro Suffers from A Disease That makes her Go Insane, Cruel, Sadistic, And Brutal Called The Boboku Syndrome. Spyro Switches to her Mysterious, Blunt, Psychotic, Dangerous, Vengeful, Merciless, And Murderous Side Whenever faced with a personal subject. Spyro Can Spot Lies Very Easily. When she feels backed into a corner, she will often reveal disturbing information about other characters or past events to scare the person into submission. Spyro Is Seen as The Most Serious Leader yet. History 500 Quintillion Millenniums Ago, Spyro Began Her Life As A Mysterious Friendship Creature, Alongside Her Sisters, Murkana Doomfire, And Hellfire Doomfire. When Spyro Was Young, She was an Average Girl, But was also Usually Shy and is Mainly in a Forest with Animals while Meditating. However, Spyro is Bullied for being a Klutz By a Group of Cruel, Sadistic, And Greedy Bullies. Spyro is sometimes quiet. Spyro Is also next in line for The Friendship Throne. Spyro Studied And Learned The arts Of Alchemy, Sorcery, Exorcism, And Wizardry. She was close with Koromi Saranita, One particular moment between the two when they were children was when Spyro and Murkana spent many days building a sand castle. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed. Koromi went around angrily looking for the perpetrator, until finally Spyro approached him that it was actually her that destroyed her own sand castle in order to feel despair for Monokuma, The Friendship Creatures' God Of Despair And Guidance. Her Home Planet's Destruction Millions of Years Later, When the Demon Princess Pepper Satanica Used The Planet Destoyer to Destroy Spyro's Home Planet, Some Friendship Creatures Evacuate, A Lot Accepted Death As their Fate and Faced With Dignity. Pepper's right hand, Boss Demon took a savage part in the event, as he tried to kill Kira Kuna and Yuki Asahina. But then their Father, Kasai Kuna, gave him a hard blow to his right eye with his rake, giving Boss Demon a scarred eye (Which is the reason Boss Demon now wears an eye patch). Spyro Doomfire, along with her sisters was Put in A Rocket, She Was Given her Monokuma Necklace, And her Main Weapon, The Blue Buster Sword, Spyro Watches Tragically As her Home Gets Destroyed. Spyro now became Serious, Insecure, Wrathful, And Vengeful. Because of this Crime, Spyro Wishes for Revenge She Will Find And Kill The Demonic Mastermind of the Event of Terrorism and Tragedy, Even if she has to Kill Every Demon Disguised As Human, Starting the Events of Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Punkettes. Meeting Lisako Tokyo After The Event, Spyro Met Lisako who Also Witnessed The Tragic Event. Lisako gave Spyro The Information Of The Ones who Done it. Spyro Asks Why Is She Telling Spyro All of this, And Lisako Responds That She Would Be Happy If Something Bad Happened to them. And Lisako Thinks Spyro Is The Right Person What They Deserve. Spyro Accepts this for Vengeance, But Lisako Said She Can't Do this Alone, Lisako said She needs to Find The Mastermind Of Despair, A Klutzy Smurf Who Likes Collecting Rocks and is Very Friendly. Lisako Also Said Spyro Might run to A Shy Ghost. Lisako said If Spyro Needs a Favor, Spyro Can Text her a Panty Shot and Lisako will Give Spyro any Support she Could, And If she needs Information About Anyone, Spyro Can Send Lisako A Photograph of Their Face. Lisako Sends Spyro To Earth. Akademi High After Lisako sent Spyro to Earth, Spyro accidentally Got Osana Najimi soaked with Water. Osana snapped at Spyro. Spyro Tries to Apologize to Osana, But when Spyro Thought She looks familiar. She pulled out her Waterproof Camera and snapped where she saw Osana, And Lisako gave the Information. Powers and Abilities Powers # Electrokinesis # Technopathy # Magic Crystal Creation # Teleportation # Levitation # Telekinesis # Super IntelligenceI # Shape-shifting # Size-shifting # Pyrokinesis # Hydrokinesis # Aerokinesis # Cyrokinesis # Super Strength # Super Flexibility # Super Dexterity # Super Durability # Super Endurance # Super Agility # Super Reflexes # Super Speed # Super Hearing # Super Jump # Super Touch # Super Smelling # Training Regimen # Power Headbutt # Superhuman Dancing # Super Stamina # Super Balance # Speed Swimming # Fire Breath # Force-Fields # Invisibility # Size Alteration # Prehensile Tongue # Eye Generation # 360-Degree Vision # Animal Imitation # Sharp Claws # Quill Projection # Rocket Flight # Tentacle Extension # Portal Creation # Omnilingualism # Tail Formation # Memory Manipulation # Camouflage # Space Survivability # Superpower Manipulation # Time Travel # Reality Warping # Training Regimen # Geokinesis # Geo-Thermokinesis # Xylokinesis # Elemental Transmutation # Psammokinesis # Power Kicking # Chlorokinesis # Super Balance # Speed Swimming # Elasticity # Toxikinesis # Acid Manipulation # Goo Manipulation # Blade Retraction # Astral Projection # Weapon Creation # Object Creation # Melting # Gyrokinesis # Anatomical Liberation # Rope Manipulation # Empathy # Deoxygenation # Deflection # Power Headbutt # Electrical Immunity # Transmutation # Ferrokinesis # Regenerative Healing Factor # Psionic Blast # Age Manipulation # Activation & Deactivation # Blood Transformation # Immobilization # Fire Immunity # Cold Immunity # Acid Immunity # Curse Immunity # Magic Immunity # Air Immunity # Lava Immunity # Erasure Immunity # Mana Immunity # Reality Warping Immunity # Possession Immunity # Power Negation Immunity # Power Mimicry Immunity # Electrical Immunity # Sand Immunity # Time Immunity # Darkness Immunity # Light Immunity # Precognitive Immunity # Sensory Attacks Immunity # Decay Immunity # Conversion Immunity # Seduction Immunity # Bulletproof Durability # Pressure Resistance # Mimicry Resistance # Molecular Resistance # Time Protection # Weather Adaptation # Desert Adaption # Gravitation Adaptation # Mountain Adaptation # Wetland Adaptation # Arctic Adaptation # Wetland Adaptation # Volcanic Adaptation # Valley Adaptation # Badass Adaptation # Oxygen Independence # Underground Survivability # Psychic Shield # Regenerative Healing Factor # Matter Ingestion # Anatomical Liberation # Adoptive Muscle Memory # Body Part Substiitution # Duplication # Amalgamation # Cyclone Spinning # Spinning Attack # Matter Builder # Adhesion # Echolocation # Elecroreception # Body Manipulation # Osteokinesis # Onychokinesis # Hair Manipulation # Bodily Gas Manipulation # Bodily Fluid Manipulation # Snot Manipulation # Hibernation # 50 Hearts # Multiple Organs # Heart Construct # Teeth Construct # Energy Metabolization # Super Form # Combination Form # Rage Form # Dimension Transformation # Chi Manipulation # Flight # Nanokinesis # Photokinesis # Data Manipulation # Reflection Manipulation # DNA Manipulation # Wall-Walking # Cyclone Spinning # Conversion # Malware Manipulation # Virus Manipulation # Spyware Manipulation # Telepathic Communication # Umbrakinesis # Hypnosis # Dream-Waliking # Dream Manipulation # Illusion Manipulation # Werewolf Form # Friendship Form # Summoning # Resurrection # Life Creation # Soul Creation # Dungeon Creation # Passageway Creation # Weakness Creation # Surreal Dimensional Creation # Temporal Barrier Creation # Identity Creation # Lifeless Body Creation # Fantasy World Creation # Universe Creation # Universal Utopia Creation # Emotion Manipulation # Animation # Self Spawn # Mana Manipulation # Mind Control # Possession # Soul Removal # Haemokinesis # Season Manipulation # Fairy Dust Manipulation # Despair Manipulation # Chaos Manipulation # Petrifaction # Havoc Manipulation # Super Scream # Atmokinesis # Fear Manifestation # Physics Manipulation # Logic Manipulation # Science Manipulation # Nature Manipulation # Paradox Manipulation # Dimension Creation # Convective Ingestion # Cloud Manipulation # Tickling Inducement # Magic # Papyrokinesis # Heliokinesis # Koniokinesis # Deity Drarining # Deity Lightning Manipulation # Miracte Manipulation # Oleumkinesis # Milk Manipulation # Ladyrinth Manipulation # Crystallokinesis # Mathematics Manipulation # Biokinesis # Chronokinesis # Any Type of Physiology # Any Type of Mimicry # Spatiokinesis # Ultimate Form # Werewolf Form # Super Form # Dragon Form # Goddess Form # Past Viewing # Life and Death Manipulation # Soul Summoning # Exorcism #* As Seen Where Spyro And Junko Remove Pepper Satanica from Clumsy Smurf's Body Using Exorcism. # Soul Manipulation # Mediumship # Voice Manipulation # Vectors # Ecological Empathy # Scary Face # Soul Splitting # Soul Trapping # Cyberlingualism # Technology Augmentation # Computer Virus Manipulation # Space-Time Manipulation # Digital Manipulation # Chemistry Manipulation # Astrological Objects Manipulation # Subatomic Manipulation # Soul Sealing # Body Switching # Persusaion # Inner Jaw # Supernatural Cells # Mystical Dancing # Supernatural Blood # Mystical Martial Arts # Mythic Manipulation # Gender Transformation # Siren Song # Kiss Projection # Mental Manipulation # Telepathy # Ring Creation # Soul Creation # Precognition # Necrokinesis # Music Manipulation # Cybernetic Enhancement Form # Gold Manipulation # Jet Pack # Eclipse Manipulation # Disaster Manipulation # Weirdmageddon Manipulation # Earthquake Manipulation # Plasma Manipulation # Yin & Yang Manipulation # Ice-Fire Manipulation # Rainbow Fire Manipulation # Science-Magic Mixture # Cryo-Phasing # Thermal Resistance # Electronic Eyes # Scanner Vision # Cyber Mind # Ectokinesis # Enhanced Squeezing # Poisonous Fangs # Slithering # Alien Mind # Snake Hair # Pincer Claws # Clubbed Tail # Lure Protrusion # Antenna Protrusion # Cold-proof Skin # Quantum Lock # Phone Signal Transmission # Wing Blades # Scissor Protrusion # Parasitic Assimilation # Unsupported Motion # Retractable Limbs # Blue Pyrokinesis # Flame Head # Trunk Protrusion # Thick Tail # Drill Protrusion # Infinite Jump # Missile Generation # Sharp Legs # Blood Consumption # Fear Projection # The Force # Alchemy # Wizardry # Sorcery # Omnipotence # 4th Wall Awareness # Good Embodiment # Evil Embodiment # Love Embodiment # Friendship Embodiment # Mental Image Projection # Elemental Transmutation # Immortality Abilities # Apathy # Bravery # Indomitable Will # Enhanced Memory # Martial Arts # Blindsight # Weapon Proficiency # Intuitive Aptitude # Enhanced Cannon Skill # Enhanced Concentration Capacity # Enhanced Musicianship # Scissor Proficiency # Grappling Proficiency # Giant Weapon Proficiency # Conceal Weapon Proficiency # Gauntlet Proficiency # Lock-Picking # Stealth Tactics # Enhanced Charisma # Enhanced Trickery # Enhanced Healing # Enhanced Thievery # Enhanced Craftmanship # Enhanced Inventing # Equipment Usage # One-Man Army Weapons # Blue Buster Sword # Magical Wand of Heroism # The Despair Blaster # The Ultimate Weapon # Friendship Armor # Soul-Bound Electric Swords # Trick Weaponry # Scientific Weaponry # Divine Weaponry Category:Character Infobox Category:Characters Category:Main Charcters Category:The Punkettes Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Friendship Creatures Category:Former Antagonists Category:Wanting Revenge Category:Doomfires Category:The Minu Krab Category:Miracle Loving Fortune Category:Brainwashed by Dark Kendra Moonie Category:Brainwashed By Dark Kendra Moonie Category:Former Member of Dark Kendra